SevenFold
by angeleyenc
Summary: It's Sam's turn to save Dean. Just watch him. Even if it's from that damn mark.


Disclaimer: don't own Spn it belongs to a creature named kripke and his partner in crime carver.

OnWards!

It was getting worse and Dean knew it. The Mark was affecting him in ways he never thought would be possible. He should have listened to Cain, when he said that it would change him. But all he could think about was just finding a way to stop Abbadon and maybe gank Gadreel while he was at it. Dean sat at the kitchen table with his laptop open and a drink in his hand trying to find all he can about the mark and the first blade. It's been weeks since he heard from Crowley and still the son of a bitch has yet to call him back or let alone tell him where he even is. Dean pinched the brim of his forehead trying to will away the headache he knew he was getting when Sam walked in.

"Hey, you looking for a case?" sam asked surprised to see his brother actively researching.

"No, it's something else I gotta do." Dean sighed. He really was exhausted. He couldn't sleep much anymore, not with the way things have been going lately. The only way he could was drinking himself to a stupor or taking sleeping pills just to take the edge off. But even when he would wake up it felt like he never got any sleep at all. It was taking a toll on him and as try as he might he couldn't hide it from Sam as well as he thought.

"Dean, have you been getting any sleep?" Sam asked concerned. Even though he was still pissed at his brother, he noticed Dean was spiraling down into something he hadn't seen in years, not since when he got back from hell. At first he thought Dean was just doing it to get sympathy, so he ignored it and let him wallow in whatever it was. But now he wasn't so sure, something else was going on and Sam needed to get to the bottom of it. No matter what Sam said, about not being brothers, and only business partners while hunting, Dean IS and ALWAYS would be his brother; no matter how much Sam would try to deny it.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be Sam?" Dean asked tiredly.

"I don't know Dean, maybe because of the excessive drinking and the going it alone crap; again!"

"Sam, you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine! Just like always, ok?"

"Dean, Sam paused with a slight chuckle I know your not fine man and I know we have issues right now, but man just tell me what's going on?" Sam pleaded. To say Dean was shocked was a understatement. He was floored. One minute Sam didn't want to talk about anything and only business related nothing personnel and now he was worried and showing concern. What the hell? Dean was very confused.

"I'm confused Sam, you say we're not brothers anymore and you only want to be business partners, want nothing to do with me and now your all of a sudden worried about me?"

"Dean, I've never stopped worrying about you?"

"Really? coz you have a funny way of showing it."

"Dean, please tell me what is going on?"

"You really want to know what's going on?"

"Yes"

"Hmm.. Well see my brother thinks I'm a selfish bastard. I can't be alone without him and I'm selfish for even trying to save him because apparently I was wrong to save him. Oh, and on top of that kevin is dead, Crowley is god or whatever knows where. Cas is M.I.A. and Abbodon is still out there, I can't sleep anymore and I'm just so tired of all this crap!" Dean released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I'm just... tired Sam, Dean managed to get out in between breaths; so tired." 'Great Dean, you gonna cry again' he thought. He chastised himself for being so weak in front of Sam. But the damage was done and his walls shattered. Before he knew it the tears fell with out his permission. He angrily wiped away the tears but they kept on coming. The dam had finally broke. He had finally broke.

Sam looked on in tears, this was his fault, he thought if he were to push Dean away and make him figure IT out. Figure what out? That letting each other go is the right thing to do when the time comes? That not being brothers would make it soften the blow? Or does it all come down to choices that both of them have made? They've both screwed up many times over the years so how does this time be any different than the last?

With that thought in mind Sam stowed his crap and wrapped his arms around Dean. All the while Dean was murmuring "I'm sorry Sammy, so so sorry" he sobbed. Sam's heart seized in his chest. "It's ok, I'm here now Dean. I'm here now. We'll figure it out together, just like we always do." Sam held him tighter.

Because like Dean would do, he would save him no matter what, and while Sam failed to save dean before maybe just maybe he could get it right this time. This time Sam would. He'd make damn sure he would. Just watch him. With that declaration in mind he never saw the mark glow a bright red, and deans eyes change to a pitch black. The real Cain was about to come out of hiding.

An: sorry to the people who were reading Turning into a monster but I didn't like what I was writing so I decided to revamp it. I think this is much better. Well see how it goes. :D this is probably gonna go AU. I don't know what they are gonna do in the show, so this my take. Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
